TCFFoJFFaFF
by Yonk
Summary: The Chibis Freaky Fourth-of-July Flaming Food and Fireworks Fiasco. Summary: Five simple words-Chibis and fireworks don't mix...


Hi all you people of the world, it's me again. As I am sure you have gathered I have written another insane humor story and...gasp...it has Chibi Trunks and Goten in it, what an incredible surprise! Anyway, this story was (and still is I suppose) a collaboration between me (your lovable Chibi-obsessor: Yonk) and Takuma, who writes many funny Chibi stories as well and came up with this idea for us to write about. So, I suppose you have read enough introduction and just want to get on with the story, so here it is in all its zany glory:

Authored by: 'Yonk' and 'Takuma'

"Hi, it's me Goten! Yonk hired me an' Trunks-kun to do the dis...disc-lame...disc...umm, Trunks-kun...what's that word?"

"Don't you know anything Goten? sigh Yonk wants us to say the disclaimer because...well...I dunno, he just does!"

"Trunks-kun, what's a 'disclaimer'?"

"Ummm, it's a...it's a...a...a somethin' that you claim has dissed you, yeah!"

"Oh, okay..."

"Yeah, heh heh...so umm...Goten? elbows Goten Read the paper!"

"Oh yeah! 'Yonk does not own us or Dragonball Z'"

"So don't sue him, or else me and Goten will blast ya!"

"Are we really gonna blast them?"

"No, it's just a whad'dya call it, a empty threat!"

"Okay."

"Hey Goten, why are we celebratin' an American holiday anyway?"

"I dunno, aren't we Japanese or somethin'?"

"That's what I thought..."

"Boys! Shut up and come get your candy!"

"Yay!"

****

****

And now...on with the story!

****

****

**The Chibis' Freaky Fourth-of-July Flaming Food-and-Fireworks Fiasco **

****

The day started rather quietly, however it was a morning of activity for all those around the Capsule Corporation. Vegeta, as usual, was busy training in the gravity room, after having just been convinced by 'that damn baka onna' to not kill young Trunks and Goten for putting booby traps in the doorway again. The boys were lucky they got off the hook...actually, lucky that they were still alive... But the Saiya-jin prince trained on, already a super Saiya-jin and looking quite strange. For example, his yellow and blue hair not to mention...the ink-stained training shorts. Bulma, on the other hand, was busy in her laboratory making a brand new invention, it so happened to be one of those one-time-use things. As for the evil half Saiya-jin children, they were quite busy trying to see what was going on inside the lab.

Bulma looked up, she thought she had heard something bang on the door, but it couldn't have been. Vegeta was still training and the boys always slept late on Sundays, which today was indeed.

"Trunks-kun! Stop kickin' my head!" Goten complained, trying to balance Trunks on his shoulders.

"Will ya hold me higher, I can't see inside!" Trunks whispered down. His younger friend was trying to hold him up but continued to hit against the door.

"I'm tryin' Trunks-kun," Goten said back, "but you keep moving around!" Trunks shushed Goten and looked back in the window where he saw his mother putting some chemicals into a container of some sort, which made some fizzing noises and shot out a few colored sparks.

"Sugoi!" the older boy exclaimed. Goten held on tight to Trunks' feet asking: "Why do I always have to be on the bottom...?"

Trunks looked down again, "Shaddup Goten, you wanna get caught?!" Goten sighed and leaned against the door.

Bad move.

The door flew open and the boys crashed down into the lab, there was an explosion as Bulma dropped what she was doing in surprise which accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals together. An alarm sounded and the emergency fire sprinklers in the lab kicked in sending water all over everything as the chemicals smoked. Trunks and Goten looked up at Bulma and noticed her hair falling down into a mess. In response, the children threw out their cutest smiles.

A half-second later a few test tubes and beakers flew out of the open door and the chibis ran out of the lab, screaming and holding their heads as Bulma yelled after them.

"Trunks! Goten!" she shrieked. "Get out of my lab and never come back in here!" Another test tube hit Goten in the back and the acid started to eat away through his Gi shirt.

"Yeowwwwwwwwch!" he screamed, rolling around on the floor while Trunks ran over to get some water. He filled up a rather large bowl and ran over to help his friend who was still rolling in agony and trying to wipe the chemicals from his back. Trunks suddenly tripped over a rug and the bowl of water flew out of his hands and zoomed over toward the gravity room door, which opened at that precise moment. And a horrible moment it was.

Goten finally stopped and looked over to see Trunks lying in a heap on the ground and Vegeta standing in the doorway of the room and dripping wet.

"Um...oops...?" Trunks stated with a sweat drop falling from the side of his head.

"I'll say you insolent BRAT!" roared the Saiya-jin prince, blasting at Trunks as he tried to escape, hitting him square in the back and leaving a burnt spot just like the one on Goten's back. Feeling a bit out-of-luck, the two boys sped away to the woods to try and leave everyone alone for a little while.

. . . . . .

Later, Trunks and Goten still had not returned, and Bulma was trying to convince Vegeta to go shopping with her. The prince frowned, "But-"

"Vegeta, do you want to have a formal dinner without any stuffed artichokes?" she asked.

"But-" Vegeta started.

"Well, that's right, I wouldn't like it either!" she went on.

"But-"

"No, so I think we need to go out and buy them and then...what? What is it with you Vegeta?!"

Vegeta stiffened up and stated proudly: "I am NOT going shopping with you woman! And that is IT!"

Bulma blinked... then smiled smugly, "Fine then, you can sleep on the couch tonight, and that means...no-"

Vegeta threw up his hands and shouted: "What?! You _promised_ that we would do it tonight!"

Bulma's smirk grew and she said: "No shopping; no you-know-what!"

Vegeta grabbed his head with both hands, "Awwww, but I don't wanna go shopping," he whined, stamping his feet.

"No buts mister," Bulma said firmly, shaking a finger at him. Vegeta pouted and then gave in as he was dragged out to the car, which took off toward the shopping mall.

. . . . . .

Gohan was busy reading a book in his room when his mother called him.

"Gohan, phone call!" exclaimed his mother from the other side of the home.

The teen placed his finger at the word he stopped at and yelled, "Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence before his mother shouted back, "It's Bulma!"

"Tell her to wait a second! I'll be right there!" he yelled back, carefully pulling the magazine with: 'Property of Kamesennin' written on it out of the book. He quickly slipped it under his mattress before walking out the door. He picked the phone off the desk, stopping for a second to adjust his pants and answered it: "Yeah, Bulma?"

He listened carefully, "Gohan, I need you to babysit Trunks and Goten until I get back, Vegeta and I have some shopping to get done. And make sure they stay _out_ of my laboratory!"

"Okay, see you for dinner tonight then," Gohan responded. He took off with a sigh out the door, yelling back to his mother that he would be at Capsule Corp before he left.

A few minutes after Gohan arrived, the bushes outside the window shook a little as Trunks and Goten lowered themselves back into them.

"Trunks-kun, Gohan-niichan's here, now we can't get in the lab!" said Goten. Trunks sat down on the dirt and frowned. But as quickly as the frown came, it was replaced with a cute smirk.

"Don't worry Goten; I got a plan to get him out of here!" Goten leaned in close as Trunks put his hands by Goten's ear and whispered his plan to him.

Gohan sat up suddenly as the phone rang, who could be calling this place at this time? Deciding to let it ring, he sat back down on the couch and wondered where the two-boy demolition squad was.

There was a beep and the answering machine started up, "Gohan," said the voice, "I know you are there...and I just wanted to tell you I need some help with something. You will know where to find me!" The recorder turned off and Gohan just stared at it for a moment more. Now Gohan was really puzzled. That sounded like Videl! What could she possibly want now?

He shrugged his shoulders and took off out the door toward Mr. Satan's place at top speed, not even bothering to erase the message on the machine before he left. And, let's not forget to mention...completely forgetting about the boys.

The bushes rustled a little again and Trunks popped his head out scanning the area before indicating Goten to come up as well. "Are you sure this will work?" the younger boy asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Trunks muttered, putting the cell phone and patented Capsule-Corp. voice synthesizer in his pocket. "Let's just hurry up before he gets back here!" They went back inside and snuck carefully toward the door marked 'Laboratory', and under it a sheet of fax paper with 'Keep out Trunks and Goten or else' written on it in blue Sharpie.

Trunks grabbed the paper and rolled it up in a little ball in his hands, vaporizing it with Ki before opening the door and stepping in. Goten flicked on the light and they both looked around the room. There was nothing interesting...well...except for what Bulma was working on earlier. They approached it and peered at the huge, ten-foot-wide ball of metal with some electronics stuck to it in awe.

"What's that Trunks-kun?" questioned Goten, pushing his jaw shut with a hand.

Trunks read the label stamped on the side out loud: "Capsule Corporation property. Patent number twenty-nine-million-five-hundred-and-seven-thousand-and-three. World's largest firework." Goten's eyes brightened and he noticed the huge rocket motor stuck on the bottom of the ball.

"It's a firework Trunks-kun, the world's biggest one ever!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," said Trunks, "and look at all these." Trunks had just found his way into a nearby storage locker, which so happened to be loaded with fireworks and firecrackers! Oh boy...the trouble they would get into if they were ever caught... Trunks started to grab a few by the armful and Goten grabbed some more. With a grin of success, they carried them out to the kitchen and set them down next to the back door.

Once there, the boys noticed the table, and their mouths watered at the sight, as well as smell of the food. "Wow," exclaimed Goten, "Lookit all the food!" He pointed to the dining room table which was piled a mile high with the entire dinner-minus, of course, the stuffed artichokes.

They ran over to the food, and then stopped as they remembered the penalty of any food missing before dinnertime. With long faces, they went back to the fireworks. Yet again, the mischievous glint in their eyes returned.

"Hey Goten! Watch this!" Trunks called out, lighting a cracker with a tiny Ki blast only to throw it out the open door. There was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke. The boys blinked when there was a little black burn mark left on the concrete. The boys gasped.

"Wow...lemme try that!" Goten exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing a firecracker and lighting it, throwing it out the door and onto the grass. There was another bang and some burnt grass wafted up into the air as smoke, sending both boys into hysterical laughing. Trunks picked up a bottle rocket, lighting the fuse, and watching as it flew with a whistle out of his hand and into the air where it exploded with a small bang.

"What's this for Trunks-kun?" Goten said, holding up a string with about 100 small firecrackers stuck to it.

Trunks smirked, "That makes a whole bunch'a bangs like a machine gun!" Goten gasped, "I wanna try it, can I please!"

Trunks looked around, placed his small hand on his chin, and a small light bulb seemed to go off in his head, "Hey, follow me, I got an idea!"

They flew over into town and settled down in an alley, hiding behind some trash cans to avoid being seen. "Okay, when I say 'now' light the fuse and throw the whole thing in that trash can across the street there," he stated as he pointed to the street. "And then run up next to it holding your hands in the air, okay?"

Goten gave a confused look, "What for?"

Trunks smiled and held up a toy submachine gun spray-painted black, "This is why, and after the first couple of bangs, fall on the ground and pretend to be dead, okay?"

Goten nodded his head and stood up, hiding the fireworks behind his back and facing the street, so they couldn't be seen. "Okay," Trunks said, seeing some people walking nearby. "And...Wait for it...now!"

Goten lit the fuse and tore across the street throwing the firecrackers into the metal trash can and raised his hands. "Stupid kid!" Trunks yelled, causing all the people to turn toward them and look in shock as he raised the gun towards Goten. "Now you die!" He pulled the trigger and all of a sudden the firecrackers went off with a long series of bangs as Goten fell to the ground with a load scream for extra drama.

The people all started screaming and running away as Trunks pulled about ten bottle rockets out of his pocket, pointing them at the fleeing humans and lighting the fuses. They flew out of his hand, hitting cars and buildings around the panicking mass of people and sending sparks and pieces of paper flying as they exploded on impact. One hit a short man in the head and he fell to the ground screaming that he had been shot. It was a sight to see! He was rolling around as if he had a hole in his head.

A bunch of sirens sounded as the police arrived and that was Trunks cue to pull out a big firework from his jacket. The young Saiya-jin stuck it in the ground to provide cover as they ran away. Unfortunately the firework tipped over and shot out into the middle of the street and exploded on the ground instead of in the air sending flaming stars everywhere lighting cars and policemen's uniforms on fire with many multicolored flames. This caused more chaos and screaming.

Trunks' face slightly paled, he grabbed Goten and they shot off as fast as they could into the sky. Back at the Capsule Corporation, they were going keeping high hopes their parents wouldn't find out.

. . . . . .

The door slammed shut and the boys collapsed onto the tile floor, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe with tears streaming down their cheeks. "Oh my Kami-ha ha ha-that was so-ha ha ha-funny-ha ha-Goten!" Trunks said, barely able to speak between fits of laughter.

Goten rolled on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing hysterically, his breath coming in short gasps. "Yeah-ha ha ha-was great ha ha ha ha!!!" he said. When they regained the ability to stand up, they wiped the tears from their eyes and panted for a short while.

"Hey," stated Goten, pointing to the still substantial pile of fireworks by the door. "What's that one do?" He walked over and picked up a rolled paper tube and looked it over, turning it from side to side in his hands.

"I dunno," Trunks muttered, lighting the fuse absently." Goten dropped the thing and it went off, shooting a yellow ball into the living room. Their eyes widened in fear.

"Shimatta!" Trunks yelled. "Gimme that thing!" He picked it up but pointed the wrong end out the door and dropped it again when a purple ball hit him in the chest. Another blue ball shot out and Goten caught it in midair, crying out when it burned his hand. The tube spun around and shot a green ball out, shattering a window as another one hit a picture on the wall sending it falling down with a very loud crash. Trunks tried to pick it up and breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped after hitting the refrigerator with a red ball.

"That was a close one..." Goten said just as one last flaming yellow ball shot out and missed his shoulder by inches, clattering off the wall and spinning a few times before falling...right into the pile of fireworks.

"Oh...CRAP!" The boys wailed in unison as a small hiss and a puff of smoke was followed by about 200 hisses and then the whole room erupted into sheer mayhem. An abrupt succession of bangs was followed by a massive number of bottle rockets streaking all over the house, hitting and burning whatever they hit. One hit an expensive clock, lodging in the face and blowing up inside, sending gears flying.

Another one hit the TV remote and turned on the TV just seconds before a firework flew into the living room and blew up inside, setting the couch and Vegeta's favorite lazy chair ablaze.

Goten dodged another rocket as it blasted a chunk out of the wall. "Trunks-kun! What are we gonna do?!" Goten exclaimed over the increasing din of explosions and fire alarms. Trunks took a bad hit as a firecracker flew up in the air and went off right near his leg, burning his shorts just seconds before another rocket hit Goten in the nose.

He yelled out to Trunks and they ran towards the dining room where it seemed safe for the moment. Suddenly a rocket flew over their heads and upset a bottle of cleaning solvent on the kitchen cabinet which shattered sending the highly flammable stuff all over the food.

Another rocket busted a hole in the TV which had just finished a news report on a gunfight in the downtown city area and a firework flew past and exploded amidst some trinkets on a small table sitting nearby. Goten's nose was bleeding and Trunks was rubbing a nasty burn on his leg when the house fell silent.

They looked over as a ceiling fan fell down with a crunch and saw one last bottle rocket go off and hit a wall leaving a nasty burn amid about 50 others. The firework flew over with a whiz right into the middle of the turkey and then sputtered and died. The boys held their breath and Goten held his nose, then the rocket exploded followed by a small tendril of smoke which reached for the air. There was a pause, and then in less than a second the whole table-and all the food-was on fire.

"NOOO!!! THE FOOD!!!" screamed both of the demi Saiya-jins as they ran over to it. Goten grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and pointed it at the flaming food, pulling the handle. He was surprised at the force and it flew out of his hands, sending a clump of fire retardant into Trunks' face and he sputtered trying to wipe it off as he slipped on some more and ran into Goten. This sent them both falling helplessly to the ground. A pair of robots with fire hoses rolled into the room and sprayed at the table, but one hit Goten lying on the floor. Rolling over, it hit the table which fell on its side sending all the rest of the food, which was not burnt or wet, splattering onto the flooring. The second robot pivoted and whacked Trunks in the back of the head with the fire hose before it was hit with a wayward stream from the fire extinguisher and going haywire. It started sprayed everything in sight with water and beeping like crazy. Trunks and Goten took off into the only place that they had left to escape: the laboratory.

Both boys gasped for breath and nursed their wounds as they sat down next to Bulma's huge firework and looked at each other.

"Aw man," said Trunks. "We are so busted when my parents get home!"

Goten nodded his head, "Yeah, and wait until Gohan-niichan gets back here! He's gonna make sandwiches outta us!" They listened as fire engines pulled up by the hundreds, and about twelve news helicopters circled above with news that Capsule Corporation had all but gone to war inside.

. . . . . .

Evening fell and the boys cringed when they thought of how soon everyone would arrive back at the house. Gohan landed at the front door just as Goku and Chi-chi arrived and then seconds later Bulma came tearing out of the street at 400 miles-per-hour having just heard the evening news report in the mall about her house. She barged out of the car, dragging Vegeta behind her, and walked right up the front door, grabbing the doorknob.

The door fell down with a small crash, leaving Bulma holding the doorknob in her hand, and a sweat drop could be seen on the side of her head. Everyone took that moment to see the damage done inside. The whole house was burnt to a crisp and there was much black ash too. Almost everything was broken including all the furniture and the electronics plus the stuff on the tables.

They looked around the corner into the kitchen and saw several craters in the tile where fireworks had gone off as well as the faucet leaking and milk spilling out of the refrigerator.

They turned once more, Bulma and Chichi's face paling, to peer in the dining room, where the situation was much worse. Inside the table was overturned, all the food was ruined, and a robot was spinning around saying: 'Error-error-error!'

There was a pause while everyone tried to figure out what happened until Goku picked a dud firecracker off the carpet and looked at it.

Bulma snatched it out of his hands screaming, "Those boys are dead!"

Inside the laboratory Trunks and Goten cringed at the sound of her cry and put their hands on their ears. Trunks elbow accidentally lifted and hit a large button on the side of the 'World's largest firework ™', which started to count down from thirty.

Both boys looked quizzically at each other and at that moment Vegeta burst into the lab, having got there before Bulma did and looked to them.

"Eleven...ten...nine...eight...," said the firework. Vegeta cringed and shut the door, leaning with his back against it as Bulma walked up shouting, "Are they in there?" He told her to get down with a tone of panic in his voice and she wisely complied, diving behind a large flower pot.

"Three...two...one...lift off!" said the firework. "Oh no!" screamed the boys as they ducked their heads down in between their legs and the firework's rocket engine engaged with a roar, blasting up and out through the Capsule Corporation roof with a resounding crash that shook the place.

Everyone looked up in the sky as the 'World's largest firework ™' shot up into low orbit and exploded spectacularly. The light filled the sky, turning night into day and the stars spread out in a brilliant sphere of multi-colored bravado, setting up several smaller explosions and many different visual effects. The display kept spreading into a final two-thousand mile wide display visible to nearly half the world in the night sky. As the light faded and nearly three million people across the globe started clapping, a brief smile rose to Bulma's face.

"At least one thing went right today," she said, looking out of a window at the show. The smile disappeared and she looked back to the closed lab door, which was letting some smoke through the seams between the door and frame. She marched over and threw open the door to see the whole laboratory blackened and everything, everything, burnt to a crisp.

She noticed a huge crater where her invention once stood, and, with a massive hole in the roof above, there sat two small boys. Both had had their clothes burnt clean off and sat naked, coughing and badly burnt, amid the destruction of the ruined lab. They looked up to see Bulma, not looking very happy, and took off through the hole in the roof and out into the woods at top speed.

Bulma gave a small smirk as she stepped over some holes in the hall carpet and ordered 507 pizzas for everyone else to eat using the only telephone in the house that was still working.

. . . . . .

The sound of Goten's stomach grumbling brought Trunks back to the present as he washed the remaining smoke and grime off himself in a nearby stream.

"I'm hungry Trunks-kun!" he whined, holding his stomach.

"Well," said Trunks. "I am freezing cold 'cause it's the middle of the night and I'm butt-naked!"

Goten looked to the ground apologizing, "I'm sorry 'bout that..."

Trunks shook his head as he walked over and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Hey, it's both our faults, okay? I am not blaming you; I did some of the stuff too ya know."

Goten gave his friend the cheerful Son Grin, "Yeah," he said. "Guess you're right." Trunks smiled and settled closer to his friend for the warmth.

"Hey Goten, why don't we go to your place and get some food an' clothes?" Trunks asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," replied the younger boy of the two, "Let's go!" As they took off into the air toward the Son residence, Goten piped up, "Trunks-kun," he asked, "whatever happened to the rest of the fireworks in the closet that we left jus' sittin' there?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, not noticing the sudden series of flashes and low booms on the horizon behind them, in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

"Goten, we may never know..."

**The End ****!!!**

Well, that makes another crazy story, and a very long one at that! !!! I hope you liked it and thanks again to Takuma for the co-authoring. Please review!


End file.
